One Eared Winnie
One Eared Winnie is an American-Canadian educational animated children's television series that will air on PBS Kids. It is a spin-off of Nature Cat ''which follows Nature Cat's sister Gwendolyn, who like him has an alter-ego, a nature exploring pirate named One Eared Winnie, and her three friends from across the world (specifically Europe), Lenny the Mouse (from Ireland), Alex the Poodle (from France) and Jeb the Bunny (from Spain) who learn about nature in other countries besides the United States. CharactersEdit * One Eared Winnie (aka Gwendolyn) (voiced by Emily Lynne) - At the same time her brother, Fred, becomes Nature Cat, she becomes One Eared Winnie, narrating herself as such throughout the show. She is the main protagonist in leading a group of three other animals from three other places around the world. Like her brother, she uses the phrases "Tally ho!" and "Onward and yonward!" when initiating and continuing her adventures, leading to her optimistic and cheerful attitude in encouraging enthusiasm for the foreign natural world. Like her brother, she has a fear of water, lamenting "Why did it have to be water?", but in these situations she ultimately ends up finding confidence to persist. * Alex the Poodle (voiced by Jodi Benson) - She comes from France and is similar to Hal. Her design is based on the poodle from the ''Nature Cat ''episode, ''Lights Out for Sea Turtles, except for being taller and completely white. She is loyal to her friends, most of all for One Eared Winnie. She is generally absent minded, becoming a source of comic relief where she may respond to others with non-sequiturs or muddled reasoning thought out loud. Her capabilities as a playful dog is portrayed as her being a character that is uninhibited in approaching messy or unpleasant situations, such as digging in the ground or smelling strong odors, despite her trying to stay beautiful. This comes much to the benefit of others, where he is utilized in digging holes or locating in the environment by smell. She is sometimes accompanied by an inanimate chewing toy, “Madame Chewington,” who she converses with when projecting her thoughts. * Lenny the Mouse (voiced by Tom Kenny) - He comes from Ireland and is similar to Squeeks. His design is based on Vincent from the'' Nature Cat episode, ''Kingdom of Rotting Log, except he's a gray color. He is the smallest of the four main characters. He has a personality similar to Squeeks, and he stays focused on the task. * Jeb the Bunny (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - He comes from Spain and is similar to Daisy. His design is based on Zorka-6 from the Nature Cat episode, Spring Hunter 3000, except he has blonde fur. He is often carrying a smartphone for use in providing supplementary information when investigating nature. His smartphone can also be used for many tasks besides providing supplementary information. His role is to act as the voice of reason, but nevertheless, he's mostly co-operative as the rest when venturing with One Eared Winnie. * Craig the Cat (voiced by Mike Pollock) - The main antagonist of the series. He lives in a trailer that goes all around the world and he is One Eared Winnie's arch-nemesis. Like Ronald, he is arrogant, vain and fairly obnoxious. He opposes both One Eared Winnie and Nature Cat, as well as the latter's arch-nemesis, Ronald, whom was once one of his occasional associates.